coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Coaster Wiki
250px-Mickey's_Fun_wheel.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|linktext=Welcome to the Coaster Wiki! Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|You Only Live Once!|link=Full Throttle|linktext=Six Flags Magic Mountain gets ready for Full Throttle. strikeitrich.png|Strike it Rich|linktext=California's Great America hit the motherlode with their new wooden coaster, Gold Striker! Welcome to the Coaster Wiki Welcome to Coaster Wiki! Have a fun time on all these ups, downs, and maybe even loops! Latest News *After several months of construction, Cedar Point's newest winged coaster, GateKeeper, will open to the public on May 11, 2013! *Also opening in Spring 2013, Six Flags Magic Mountain has planned the opening of Full Throttle for Spring instead of mid-Summer. *Knott's Berry Farm's newest Boardwalk-style coaster, Coast Rider, opens its doors on May 25, 2013. *Disneyland Resort's Big Thunder Mountain Railroad has been shut down for repairs until Halloween 2013. Six Flags vs. Cedar Point Six Flags Magic Mountain Cedar Point Coaster of the Week When you think of a bull themed rollercoaster, the only thing that comes to mind is El Toro. This beast stands tall (but not as tall as Kingda Ka) at Six Flags Great Adventure. With steep hills, drops, and turns, this coaster is one of the best known wooden coasters in the world. Congratulations! Top 10 list:Coaster of the Week If you are an admin on the Wikia, feel free to edit the list at the link posted above. Non-users and non-admins are not allowed to edit the list, but can feel free to send suggestions on any admin's message wall. In the future, we will allow users to vote for the Coaster of the Week, but until this Wikia becomes popular, the admins will decide the Coaster of the Week. This Week's Top Ten Coaster of the Week Records *The first ever Coaster of the Week was California Screamin' at Disney California Adventure Park. *The first closed coaster on the list was the Big Bad Wolf at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. *The first wooden coaster to be Coaster of the Week was Outlaw Run at Silver Dollar City. *The first floorless Coaster of the Week was SheiKra at Busch Gardens Tampa Bay. **Coincidentally, its sister coaster, Griffon, at the Williamsburg park, was selected four weeks later. *The first roller coaster to be Coaster of the Week while on construction was Full Throttle at Six Flags Magic Mountain. **Also, the coaster is the first to hold the #1 spot for two weeks in a row. Latest activity Featured Coaster El Toro El Toro, which translates into the bull in Spanish, is a popular wooden coaster at Six Flags Great Adventure. Since its opening in Summer 2006, the ride has broken four records. The attraction's vehicles are designed to advertise popular brands, like Kia Soul and Stride. Just like the neighboring Kingda Ka, The Bull is truly one of the greatest and most popular Six Flags coasters. New Coaster on the Block Coast Rider Coast Rider is a new Wild Mouse coaster at Knott's Berry Farm. The coaster occupies the former spot of the Perilous Plunge, which closed Labor Day 2012. The attraction is themed after the Boardwalk, thus its location. Coast Rider will open its doors, along with Pacific Scrambler, Surfside Glider, and the refurbished Timber Mountain Log Ride on Saturday, May 25, 2013. Category:Browse